Black Friday Promo 2018
|-|1st Half= 's |start=11/21/2018 |end=11/30/2018 |gachas= * Lovely Cake Decorations Remix * Kreuz, Blumengarden, Sünde... Remix 2 * My Lovely Tricot * Girls' Promise * Kaleidoscope Butterfly * Dreaming Gracefully Remix * Twins terrace |ongoing_event= * Crazy Love * Snap Contest 25 |previous_promotion=Momo's Pink Days Promo |next_promotion='Black Friday Promo 2018 2nd Half' }} ---- Hello! Everyone's favorite, Elisa is here! I'm here to announce Black Friday Campaign which happens only once a year❤ Special shop will be open where you can get limited items and tickets ♪ Have fun, everyone! Promotion Period 11/21/2018 to 11/30/2018 JST ---- ♡Gacha♡ Can get Black Coins by playing Premium Gacha released during this period ♪ Playing Gacha with coins triples the number of Black Coins than tickets! *1st - 50% OFF! *2nd - Key Item for No Doubles certainly given!! *3nd - Rare item certainly given!! Get some outfits with a good deal♪ ♡Special Shop♡ Trade limited outfits and items for Black Coins by playing CocoPPa Play❤ ①Get Them by Cheer others! During this period, you'll 200 Black Coins at most every time you cheer other models♡ ※Note: CocoPPa Play might be saying the high amount for one cheer is 200. The coins can be range from 3 ~ 200 per cheer. Please do not correct this. This note is only an assumption. ②Get them as bonus by buying coins! Can get Black Coins as a bonus of coin campaign during this period♪ *88 coins - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 2000 Black Coins *196 coins - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 4000 Black Coins *500coins - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 10000 Black Coins *900coins - 10Play Ticket x1 + 20000 Black Coins ※Can get Black Coins once from every price range of each coin campaign period. (Display) Black Friday Promo 2018 - Coin Purchase Promo.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Display (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promotion - Black Friday Promo 2018.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo ③Get them by playing Gacha! Can get Black Coins by playing Premium Gacha released during this period ♪ Playing Gacha with coins triples the number of Black Coins than tickets! *1play - By coin x150 Black Coins *5play - By coin x1200, By ticket x400 *10play - By coin x3000, By ticket x1000 ※No bonus for 1play with tickets. ④Get them by clearing Special Quests! During the Black Friday Campaign, there will be special quests everyday in Event Quest! Can get 500 Black Coins by clearing the quest♪ ⑤Get them by judging in Snap Contest! When you make correct judgement in Snap Contest, you can get over 3 Black Coins♪ The more you can make consecutive correct judgements, the more you can get a large amount of Black Coins! ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled "judgments" as "judgements. :: 1~9 consecutive correct judgement over 3''' ribbons :: 10~19 consecutive correct judgement over '''10 ribbons :: 20~29 consecutive correct judgement over 50 ribbons :: 30 consecutive correct judgement over 100 ribbons(GET a lot!) ※Black Coins will disappear at the same time with the close of Special Shop. ♡VIP Gacha♡ That VIP Gacha will be back for limited-time! Remix Gacha of the 1st half of the period is here♪ ♡Get VIP Tickets♡ With come back of VIP Gacha, VIP Ticket Appearance Ratio will go up to 20% in VIP Gacha Ticket Gacha released during the campaign. Don't miss the chance to make our outfit gorgeous ♪ ---- More fun campaigns will be coming! Something good might happen if you're a CocoPass member...? Look forward to more following details♡ ※Trade Time Limit for Black Coins at Special Shop will be 2018/12/10 15:00 (JST). Please note that after this time, both Black Coins and Special Shop will disappear. ※After the campaign, discount and guaranteed odds of receiving items for Premium Gacha will not be applied. ※Please note that campaign items might be provided in different ways in the future. (Items) Black Coin.jpg|(Items) Black Coin (Tops) Cheerful Girl's Chinese Lolita Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Cheerful Girl's Chinese Lolita Dress ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Cheerful Girl's Long Hair with Buns ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Cheerful Girl's Long Hair with Buns ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Cheerful Girl's Knee-High Step ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Cheerful Girl's Knee-High Step ver.A pink (Profile) Black Friday Promo 2018.jpg|Item Trade Station's Profile (Show) Black Friday Promo 2018.jpg|Item Trade Station's Show (Sub-Banner) Black Friday Promo 2018.jpg (Gift Get) Black Friday Promo 2018.jpg (Display) Black Friday Promo 2018 - Trend Tickets.jpg|Trend Tickets End Message |-|2nd Half= 's |start=11/21/2018 |end=11/30/2018 |gachas= * Wish upon White Delight * Aqua Mahal Remix * Fun Night with SANTACLAUS Remix * Odeur du Maquillage * Fabulous Elixir Lake Remix 2 * CITRINE LIGHT |ongoing_event=Merry Wish |previous_promotion='Black Friday Promo 2018 2nd Half' |next_promotion=White X'mas Promo }} ---- Hello everyone, I'm Coco♪ Are you having fun with the Black Friday Campaign? We're in the second half of the campaign now that it's December♡ More and more fun campaign are coming♪ Promotion Period 11/30/2018 to 12/10/2018 ---- ♡Special Login Bonus♡ In addition to the usual Login Bonus, another login bonus will be activated from 11/30 15:00~12/13 14:59 JST? 10 Play Gacha Ticket may be given on the last day..!? Log In Every Day and GET Special Reward♪ ♡Gacha♡ Coin 10Play of Premium gacha relasing during the period will be 50%OFF for the 1st time, 25%OFF for the 2nd time & guaranteed 1 item without duplicate and guaranteed 1 Rare Item for the 3rd time. Get some outfits with a good deal♪ ♡Special Shop♡ Trade limited outfits and items for Black Coins by playing CocoPPa Play♡ Comes with Guaranteed Rare Item x2 &Bonus Item x10 50Play Ticket will come back in Special Shop! Eligible Gacha: All Premium Gacha (Coin only Gacha is excluded) ※ This ticket cannot be used in Premium Coin Gacha. ※ NOTE You can NOT clear all Premium Gacha Quests at once using 50Play-Premium-Gacha-Ticket. You can clear only 1 Premium Gacha Quest by this 50Play Ticket if there's uncleared Quest left. Ex, If you use clear 「Play Premium Gacha 5 times Quest」, then you can clear the next quest, 「Play Premium Gacha 10 times Quest」 ①Get them by Cheer others! During the period, you'll get 200 Black Coins at most every time your cheer other models♡ ②Get them as bonus by buying coins! Can get Black Coins as a bonus of coin campaign during this period♪ *88 coins - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 2000 Black Coins *196 coins - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 4000 Black Coins *500coins - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 10000 Black Coins *900coins - 10Play Ticket x1 + 20000 Black Coins ※Can get Black Coins once from every price range of each coin campaign period. (Display) Black Friday Promo 2018 - Coin Purchase Promo.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Display (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promotion - Black Friday Promo 2018.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo ③Get them by playing Gacha! Can get Black Coins by playing Premium Gacha released during this period ♪ Playing Gacha with coins triples the number of Black Coins than tickets! *1play - By coin x150 Black Coins *5play - By coin x1200, By ticket x400 *10play - By coin x3000, By ticket x1000 ※No bonus for 1play with tickets. ④Get them by clearing Special Quests! During the Black Friday Campaign, there will be special quest everday in Event Quest! Can get 500 Black Coins by clearing the quest♡ Let's try it everyday♪ ※ Black Coins will disappear at the same time with the close of Special Shop. ♡VIP Gacha♡ That VIP Gacha will be back for limited-time! Remix Gacha of the 1st half of the period is here♪ ♡Get VIP Tickets♡ With come back of VIP Gacha, VIP Ticket Appearance Ratio will go up by 20% in VIP Gacha Ticket Gacha released during the campaign. Don't miss the chance to make your outfit gorgeous♪ ---- More fun campaigns will be coming! Something good might happen if you're a CocoPass member...? Look forward to more following details♡ ♡Attention♡ ※ Trade Time Limit for Black Coins at Special Shop will be 2018/12/10 15:00 (JST)> Please note that after this time, both Black Coins and Special Shop will disappear ※ After the campaign, discount and guaranteed odds of receiving items for Premium Gacha will not be applied. ※ Please note that campaign items might be provided in different ways in the future. Category:Promotions Category:Events Category:2018 Category:2018 Promotion